


《青焰》58

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong





	《青焰》58

不知道罗奠山是真忙还是有意回避，罗望舒发情期的这几天，他一直没回家。罗望舒的发情期变过得十分放肆。  
以前学生理知识的时候，说Alpha在Omega发情期时，有很强的领域意识。有些Alpha甚至必须要把Omega带到他自己的地盘上度过发情期，占有欲会非常强。也许这从生理生物构造上说得通，但罗望舒依旧不喜欢。他认为Omega在发情时也渴望待在有自己熟悉气味的领域里，但这种行为，放在Alpha身上就是“占有欲”，放在Omega身上就是“缺乏安全感”。  
跟周焰度过发情期时，罗望舒完全不会觉得“缺乏安全感”。周焰没有信息素，但罗望舒跟他做爱时总觉得周焰浑身散发着浓烈的气味，将他完全包裹住。  
他的确能感到周焰勃发的情欲，也能感觉他的爱意，他被完完全全疼爱着，心中不会有半点怀疑。  
周焰总是在罗望舒身边，除了照顾他饮食的时候。  
有一次他下楼煮粥，罗望舒忽然又渴望起来，昏昏沉沉地跑到客厅找他，也不顾他还在炉灶前，从背后亲他的脊背，胡乱抚摸他的腹肌，手还不断往裤子里伸，完全不掩饰自己的需求。  
周焰被他撩得不行，只能关了火先喂他。罗望舒睡袍大敞着，被进入时双腿攀上周焰的腰，被周焰抱着做爱。一想到罗奠山可能随时会回来，两人做爱都有点紧张，紧张里还带着点说不清道不明的意味，把两人激得都有点上头。  
“反正身体没有被标记，嗯？”周焰就低下头亲他有些红的眼角，摆腰用力地干他，“说我标记的是你的心，在哄我？”  
罗望舒受不了地咬住嘴唇，很快被周焰撞击得落败：“不……不是。”  
“你什么都可以跟我讲，但别再说你没有我也要自己过发情期。”周焰压抑地喘息。  
周焰的汗水落在罗望舒脸上，顺着眼角滑下，让他看上去像哭了一样。他在一派昏沉的欲望里，想起从雪龙港回来的路上，对周焰说得那些话。  
“以后不说了。”罗望舒盯着周焰看了片刻，伸手环住他的脖子，“我好想你。”  
周焰说，我们不是一直在一起。  
“知道一直在一起。但在一起时还是想你。”罗望舒说。

被射精后，Omega身体就会有一个平缓期，每次这种时候，两人就懒洋洋地做爱，不激烈，但更亲昵。  
周焰完全宠着罗望舒。他会深深插在罗望舒的身体里，不断亲吻他的后背，与他粘稠地交缠。皮肤的气味，或柔软或坚硬的触感，以及温度，都让人嗜足得不行。两人也会在浴缸里继续，经常洗着澡，又躁动地吻到一起，在温热的水流里，雪白的泡沫里纠缠。偶尔午后日光很好，罗望舒在平缓期，信息素不那么浓的时候，周焰会开一点窗，让风灌进来。罗望舒会趴在他身上，他埋在罗望舒的身体里，两人很缓慢地说话，接吻，过很久一会儿才动两下。  
两人做爱有时天真可爱，像小孩在玩闹，有时则完全是性爱的气氛，让人面红心跳。  
几天下来，罗望舒的骨子都被养酥了，举手投足都是有股慵懒的情欲，他能快活得好像忘记了所有的不开心似的。


End file.
